The Yeerkalite
by Indominus Des
Summary: Asukkia was found by Visser 17 as a day-old foal. She took him in, and raised him as her own, despite him being an Andalite. She ends up having to leave him with his 'uncle'. Visser Three. It goes fine, but when a group of Andalites recruit him for a secret 'Training Program' founded on earth, Asukkia finds himself in a whirlwind of friends, love, and madness.
1. Chapter 1

There was a rustling in the bushes. Visser 17 turned, ready to shoot the foolish creature. A squeaking noise reached her Hork-Bajir ears, and something about it seemed, familiar, almost.

It squeaked again, then a little head poked out. Big, watery jade eyes peered up at her. Wispy turquoise fur covered the slightly chubby face.

There was a little baby Andalite in the bush. He was no taller than her knee, and he looked absolutely terrified of the giant bladed monster in from of him. He started to cry.

Large tears rolled down his face and Visser Seventeen felt a little bad.

Then she had an idea.

Since she'd always wanted a child, she would beg the council to let her keep him. She leaned forward, cooing to the child. He seemed to be only a couple days old. The Andalite baby cautiously made his way towards her, and she scooped him up into her bladed arms, trying hard not to accidentally hurt him.

She tromped around, trying to possibly find his mother, when the child began to squirm and cry some more.

She soon saw the reason.

A female Andalite, whose belly was still swollen from pregnancy, lay on the ground. She seemed to be dead. The Visser felt for a pulse, then felt the back of her head. There was a cold, large lump there. She likely died from the Andalite sickness Yamphut shortly after the child's birth. But why would she be on earth? As she examined the body, she found a note. Reading it quickly, she stuffed it into her Dracon Beam holster.

Visser Seventeen was glad she had found him before a hungry predator did. "Well, little Andalite, you'll need a name, sweetie. Hmmm..."

17 years later...

I darted around, attempting to get Mother to chase me. "Oh, Asukkis. You won't be able to do that around Visser Three." I snorted and trotted backwards, facing her. (What's the big deal about Visser Three? He's some scary old guy, ooooo.) I had picked up slang and sarcasm, unlike my 'Andalite cousins'.

"Oh, you naïve child. He's a dangerous murderous-"

(-Crazy, evil, manipulative Yeerk warlord, who will eat me in a second. Yes, yes. You've said it, like, five times already.) I finished. (He's my evil uncle.)

I was going to live with him for a while, and Mother was panicking. I didn't see why.

"Here we are." She sounded so resigned. Mother pulled a lever on a rock, revealing a cold, dark, damp staircase.

(What is he, a bat?)

"More like a recluse. Sweetie, he's very odd. As in, he... Never mind."

She squeezed my hand in her claw, then said, "I've already given everyone everything, so your things are already there. Don't hesitate to call me, okay? And-" (Alright, Mother. I'll be fine.)

And I descended the Yeerk pool stairs.

(Ah. Asukkis. There you are.) An Andalite a little on in his years stood in front of the boiling, frothing pool, along with a couple dozen Hork-Bajir and Taxxons. Quite an imposing sight. He held his head high and his tail higher as he strutted towards me. Visser Three circled me a couple times, looking me over.

In my late adolescence I had lost my leggy awkward body and grown into the stronger, harder, more attractive body of an adult male. My jawline sharper, my chin stronger, and... Other parts...more developed.

In all, I was a young adult. An attractive one, if I said so myself.

I was slightly proud when he said, (Ah. You're growing well. Very nice.) He motioned towards a room. (I have a bed you can use, but it's in my room. I probably won't go there till later, so feel free to bed down.) He trotted off, his little posse following him.

Visser Three's room was plain and gray. From what Mother said, you'd think he would have horrible things lined on the walls. Not really.

I decided to explore, pulling open drawers. Mostly papers. There was a laptop in one.

I quickly got bored and folded my legs under me to bed down.

A boring day with a boring uncle.


	2. Chapter 2

(Okay. So that goes there, and this gooooeesss... Here?) A random human girl decided she wanted to do a puzzle with me in the middle of the woods. She tried to call me to her treehouse, but I obviously couldn't climb. She brought it down to a tree stump.

"Yeah, then you see here..."

I found it was quite fun. (Ah! That there...) Now, adult I may almost be, but I have a thing for cuties. Especially little humans.

"Can... Can I ride on your back?" She asked suddenly. I was a bit taken aback. (I guess so.) After all, I wasn't about to say no to her big eyes.

She squealed and I keeled down. Clambering on, the little human gripped my neck. I walked slowly around, while she bounced and squealed with joy.

After a few rounds, I let her slide off. (It's getting dark, you should really head home, okay?)

She looked sad, then said, "Carry me."

She rode on my back to her front yard, then I hid in the trees. Her parents came out, flustered, questioning her about where she'd been. I left quickly. Didn't need her parents seeing me.

The female had been following Asukkia for a while. So far, nothing. She was angry about that. Her tail itched with a need to destroy a tree, or a person. She preferred the latter.

(Honestly, Visser Three hides these levers like a freaking magician.) His speech was strange to her, in the way she thought he was possibly stupid. 'Well, he was a traitor. He had to be stupid to oppose the Andalites.' Her arrogance was filling her head.

I felt like...

I whirled around. (Who's there?)

When there was no answer, I crept forward. (Okay, very funny Visser Three. Ooo, I'm so scared. Come on out, uncle.) Nothing moved.

(I can sense you there. Can't fool me by staying still.) Still nothing moved.

(Are you spying on me?) I could just barely detect a person somewhere in my vicinity. Whoever they were, they were hidden well. Maybe a Horkie in a tree. I glanced upwards. Nope, nothing.

(Okay, this is majorly creepy, you weirdo. Stop it. Show yourself!) I used a deeper, more commanding, forceful tone of voice. Mother called it my 'Man's voice'.

Still nothing.

(Okay.) I growled. (I will give you ten seconds to step out of hiding or I swear I will come find you myself!)

(Ten. Nine.)

Nothing.

(Eight.)

Still nothing.

(Seven. Six. Five.)

I was starting to question if I had imagined a person here. But no, I felt it.

(Four. Three. Two.)

The forest held its breath.

(One.)

A giant ball of fur lunged at me, and I backed up a couple steps. It stood still, and I saw who it was.

An Andalite female, just exiting adolescence. Her form was slim and sleek, her grace and beauty in its prime. She had the perfect curves, her face majestically shaped, and her tail curled elegantly. Her hindquarters were large, and her back legs were strong. She looked at me through dark lashes, and I didn't understand what was happening to me. There was a sensation in my stomachs, and I felt a primitive need to... Well, mate. I had been just a teenager, after all, without any interaction. The need was telling me that I needed that now. 'Have a female, have children, scoot along your generation!' It cried.

What I did understand was that she was very angry looking.

Years of Andalite instinct told me that I should not make the angry female even more upset.

(O-okay. Hi. Uh...) I was at a loss for words. She was beautiful.

(Eheh. You're really pretty.) I added lamely.

She looked at me like I was stupid. (You are Asukkia, correct?)

(Aheh! You know my name?) She narrowed her golden eyes, then snorted. (Yes. We know all about you. The Yeerkalite.)

(The Andalites gave me a name?) This was news to me. I wasn't really paying attention though. My focus was on the females eyes. I didn't think I'd ever seen anyone have golden eyes.

(Come with me. Isiiatioma wants to talk to you.)

(Ilsia-what?)

(Our teacher. Isiiatioma.)

(Wow, what a confusing name.)

She shook her eyestalks, and they quivered angrily. It made me laugh. (Does my anger amuse you?!) she cried. (Does the fact that you are an imbecile amuse me? Yes! You understand nothing of the Andalite culture! I do not understand why Isiiatioma wants to meet you.)

(Meet me? Why?)

(To teach you. Here on earth, we have a training program.)

(Training program?)

(Yes, are you hard of hearing?) She snapped. Beautiful she may be, she was a serious grouch.

(Okay, okay, don't get your tail in a knot.) She turned around, galloping off. I followed.

We came to a cloaked ship, not huge but considerably large. She entered, and a group of Andalite males and females greeted her.

(Hello, Fyara!)

(Fyara!)

(She's back!)

(Who is he?)

They all turned to me.

(Uh... Hey.) I said awkwardly.

(He's... handsome.) Someone murmured airily.

(Alright. This is Asukkia. He's the Yeerkalite.)

Murmurs began, but was quickly silenced when a sharp command rang out.

(Corabit!) As if on cue, they all scrambled into a very straight, manicured line.

A tall, lanky adult strode out of the ship. (Yuk!) The faced him.

(Asukkia. Come here. I am Isiiatioma. I will introduce you to everyone, as well as our training program.) He gestured with a tan hand to the female before. (That is Fyara. She's usually in a bad mood.)

He pointed to a large male, bigger than even me. His hooves were the size of dinner plates. (That is Ismiru. He does not talk much, but he likes to help people with things.) Next was a very attractive female with chocolate brown eyes. Waving, she blinked slowly, and I felt my face flush. I grinned slightly and waved back.

(That's Somalia. She's shy, but around the males she seems to come out.)

There was a small female, who was nervously wringing her hands, her emerald eyes darting about. (That is Alisi. He is our scientist, particularly our biologist. Doctor. If you have a problem, go to him.)

(He?) I echoed. He/she shot me a venomous look, and Isiiatioma said, (Yes, he. Alisi does look a bit feminine at first.) Alisi glared at his teacher. (Don't look like that, Alisi.)

He gestured to another male.

(That is Dohbayvu. He's a wonderful warrior.) Isiiatioma gushed. Dohbayvu glared at me disdainfully. I already didn't like him. (You look... Odd.) A female so dark purple she looked almost black quietly spoke up. Her eyes were so pale in comparison. (Uh, you look weirder.) She shook her head. (No... You have stripes on your legs...) her voice was soft and wispy, and she lost interest quickly. (What a beautiful... Butterfly.)

(That's Xami. Believe it or not, she's predicted quite a few occasions.)

(You should... move left.) She said to me. I took a step to the left, and after a while I had begun to think this female was crazy. Everyone stood rigid, watching intently. (Okay, Wh-)

Thud!

A rock flew out of the trees and landed where I had previously stood.

(Vermias... was doing his rock toss.)

(Who?)

Isiiatioma sighed. (Vermias. He has... A strange need to lift rocks with his tail. It does strengthen the muscles, but he takes it too far.)

(Yes... He threw the... rock and it would... have hit you.) Xami wandered off.

(Alright. Dismissed.) They all trotted off back into the ship, chittering excitedly.

(Strange one, she is.)

(Hey, uh, what were you saying earlier? Like the commands?)

He looked at me oddly. (You never learned Andalite?) Was that was that was? (No. Buuuut, I can speak Yeerkish.) I demonstrated. (Kuu vo'bour bahhsomt, haas sacrun bre'gyrt.) Roughly translated, that meant, "One of your students is beautiful, but not a very nice person."

Roughly.

(Oh. Oh dear, that's not good. I will have to teach you.) He began to go into the ship.

(H-hey, wait! Uh, I should tell Visser Three where I am...)

(No!) Isiiatioma yelled sharply. (He will kill us all, then. No.)

(He's gonna know anyway. If their Andalite kid disappears, they're likely going to freak out because I know a lot of things. They won't stop searching, and they might think you guys'll waver me to your side. So... Should I just leave? I wouldn't want to put anyone in danger.)

He looked upset, conflicting emotions flickering on his face.

(Come inside.)


End file.
